Are you fine?
by Asuka Al Sorna
Summary: Following Buu's defeat, Goku visits the East Supreme Kai, without knowing that the god of the universe did not feel in the mood to receive visitors…


**I found it interesting to focus on East Supreme Kai and Goku. I also admit that this OS is very inspired by "_Power Isn't Everything_", by BritishSarcasm (a very great story about Shin). **

**I imagine very well an anxious and under pressure Shin, who blames himself for not having fulfilled his duty. After all, he's the greatest of Kais (well, not exactly but in Dragon Ball Z Buu saga, he was) but that didn't stop him from being useless against Buu. It's probably a very unpleasant feeling.**

**And I precise English is not my native language and… I'm not very good in English. So sorry for the mistakes; writing helps me improve with English.**

* * *

**Are you fine?**

East Supreme Kai perceived his Ki before he appeared on the sacred world of the Kais. He was in intense meditation, trying not to listen to the Great Lord Kaioshin, who had been complaining for a while.

"Hi, East Supreme Kai!"

He knew that he could not continue his meditation and stood up to greet what Kibito would call an _intruder on sacred land of Kais_.

"Good morning, Goku."

Goku's arrival was a surprise. From what he knew, the Saiyan has spent the last few month with his family, to make up for lost time since his death.

Shin would like to say that he appreciated the unexpected appearance of the saviour of the universe but it would be a lie. He did not feel in the mood to chat.

"Oh, I see that you and your red-skinned acolyte are back in your respective bodies."

"His name is Kibito. And yes, the Fusion by Potara is broken."

It was the second wish asked to the Nameks' dragon, after erasing Buu from the memory of earthlings. Another phenomenal power that exceeds his powers.

This simple thought annoyed him. That is what he was meditation for, to forget. Meditation which had just been interrupted.

He crossed his hands behind his back, holding back his annoyance.

"What can I do for you, Goku? There is a problem?"

Goku shook his head, smiling.

"No, no! Everything is right."

"So why are you here, Goku?"

"Eh… To see if all is well. You know, since I almost destroyed your world during my fight again Buu…"

Shin raised an eyebrow. It went back months.

With a wave of his hand, he pointed to the planet. There was no longer any sign of the fight against Buu. Everything was just peace and serenity, as this world should always be.

"As you can see, everything is back to the way it was before. Thank to you, of course."

"Oh! I was not alone, you know. There was Vegeta too, and Mister Satan and Buu!"

"These weaknesses?" Great Lord Kaioshin said, approaching them. "They had no chance against this monster. The universe has fallen very low if its survival depends on arrogant warriors and humans."

"Hi, Master Kaioshin!" Goku greeted him.

East Supreme Kai restrained himself to clenching the fists.

He had a lot of respect for his ancestor but... this old Kaioshin was sometimes tiring, especially on a planet where only Supreme Kais could come – even if, this last times, a lot of people has come here lately… – and as Shin was the last Supreme Kai, he was the only one to have to bear the Great Lord Kaioshin.

"You know, Master Kaioshin, you shouldn't called Vegeta weak. He is very strong." Goku said.

"More than you?"

"Eh… maybe? I don't know. We haven't fought each other for a while."

"These Saiyans!" The Great Lord Kai claimed, looking up to the sky. "You only think about fighting!"

"Excuse-me but can you..." Shin started.

"B-but it's you who asked the question!" Goku defended himself piteously, his hands before him as a sign of peace.

"If you weren't the last hope of the universe, it's certainly not to Saiyans that I would have given my powers and my life. You and yours weird hairs, and yours _Genki-things_!"

"It's Genki Dama..."

"I don't care!"

"Excuse-me!"

Goku and Old Kai stop and looked East Supreme Kai, who was starting to get really edgy.

"It is the sacred world of the Kais. It's not only prohibited to enter it without valid reason, but in addition, this is not a place to argue and raise yours voices. Respect it!"

Goku seemed to be the first to notice his irritation.

"Sorry, East Supreme Kai. I didn't want to bother you. I just wanted to make sure everything was fine since the fight against Buu."

"I assure you that all is well, Goku. The universe is at peace. In addition, it's not up to you to make sure it's safe. It's my duty."

He tried to take a calmer tone and added quietly:

"You should go back to your family."

He turned his back on them, hoping that Goku would understand that the conversation was over.

"Eh… Are you fine?" Goku asked.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"What kind of question is this?"

A hand rested on his shoulder, while Goku repeated, gently but firmly:

"Are you fine, East Supreme Kai?"

He turned around, unable to bear it any longer.

"Evidently!" He said, slapping Goku's hand off his shoulder. "Why shouldn't be fine, Goku? I failed to prevent the return of Buu, to protect the universe and it's an another Kaioshin, a much better Kaioshin than me, who allowed you, you Saiyans, top stop Boo, with the help of Dragon Balls and the earthlings. So of course, I'm fine! I'm just the god who failed to save the universe but it's all!"

He had not even realize he was screaming. It was Goku's surprised look which allowed him to noticed and stop. His anger immediately disappeared, leaving him only a feeling of shame. This was not how a god should behave.

He slighted. Once again, he proved that he was not a great god. Such childish behaviour was not worthy of a Kaioshin, especially the East Supreme Kai.

"Sorry Goku." He apologized, tired. "I shouldn't assault you like this. It's not your fault."

He closed his eyes, got a quick and unpleasant migraine.

"It's just that… You talk so casually about what happened when… oh, forget it."

He shook his head.

"My apologies for that. I no longer know what I'm saying. You should go home, Goku."

Without said anything else, he left. They watched him go, before Goku put his hands on his hips. He didn't know what to say after such a scene.

"Wow, Gohan and Goten never did that to me. Even Chichi doesn't make me such monologues."

"Apparently, the child had more on his heart than he let believe..." Old Kai noted. "Maybe we should have been less critical of him during the events of the fight against Buu. It's not good for morale and self-confidence. Especially you, earthlings."

Goku blinked, confused.

"But you criticize him all the time…"

"Yes but I am his ancestor, so I can!" Old Kai protested. "I have a lot of experience behind me. You however, the Saiyans and other mortals… He is East Supreme Kai. It's hard for a god to ask for help from others, especially mortals. Just as it's hard to admit your powerlessness during a desperate situation. It must weigh on his shoulders."

"I'm suppose, yes. After all, he came on earth to find us and arrest Babidi but finally, Buu appeared and then things didn't really get better…"

Thinking about it well, it was true that East Supreme Kai seemed tense while Gohan was training with the Great Lord Kai. However, Goku was so concerned about Buu that he did not pay attention.

"_See? That's what a Kaioshin should be like!"_

"Oops…"

Maybe that was not the best thing to say. He did not really mean it, it was only to laugh but that had not made laugh East Supreme Kai at a so critical moment. Chichi was right: maybe Goku needed to be careful with what he said.

While he was thinking, the Great Lord Kai pushed him on the back.

"So what? What are you waiting for? Go talk to him!" Old Kai ordered.

"W-What? But… and you?" Goku asked.

"I'm old, I can't comfort a young person. You are young and you have children, right? You'll be perfect, so come on!"

Goku did not understand what was the link between being a father and being _perfect_ but went in search of East Supreme Kai. He found him seated on the edge of the lake, eyes closed. _He meditates_, understood Goku. _Maybe would it better to leave him alone? If he feel better because of that…_

"I know you're here, Goku." Shin said him, opening his eyes. "What is it?"

"Uh… am I bothering you?"

"… No. You can sit here, if you want."

He did. East Supreme Kai watched him in silence while he tried to find his words. He finally knew where to star and smiled.

"You know, you don't need to be super-powered to be a good god. What's is important is what you did to help us to protect the universe. Without you, we might not have know about Buu and he would have defeated us without we can't stop it. Besides, you saved Gohan and trained him."

Before he can continue, East Supreme Kai shook his head.

"It was Kibito's work." He answered. "I was going to die when Kibito found me and healed me. He did the same thing for Gohan."

"But it's you who teleported him on sacred world of the Kais!"

"It was Kibito too."

"R-Really? Eh… It's you who got the idea, right? Lead Gohan into your realm, then have him practice with the sword and…"

He stopped when he heard the god chuckle. More surprising, East Supreme Kai smiled.

"You have a gift, Goku." He said, in a lighter tone. "With you, we have the impression that there is always something positive. Even if Saiyans are not very eloquent..."

His shoulders slumped while he clasped his hands.

"You're really an exceptional Saiyan, Goku. It's not wonder you defeated Buu. Your strength doesn't live in your anger but in your will. I saw the same thing in your son, Gohan. I would like my will to allow me to accomplish such exploits too."

"Are you not the god of this universe?"

"Yes, but I'm not a fighter. I can't protect what I'm the guardian."

"Don't say that!" Goku claimed, leaping to his feet. "You don't have to be a fighter to protect the universe."

He rubbed his head then smiled.

"Look! Without earthlings, I wouldn't have defeated Buu, Super Saiyan or not. You can never take care of everything yourself. In more, from what I understand, you're not very old for a god, I'm right? Over time and by persevering, you'll become stronger! And then, if there is a danger and you can't stop it, you can count on us to help you. The survival of the universe concerns us too, after all!"

He concluded his remarks by striking his fist in the palm of his hand. Then, while East Supreme Kai watched him with wide eyes, he added in a laugh:

"If you really mind not knowing how to fight, I could help you train."

Shin looked at him, then smiled in turn. All traces of discontent had left his face.

"Thanks, Goku but I don't think fighting is my strong point. But you're right, it's not just strength that is important in life."

"Yes, that's it!" Goku approved. "So don't bother about it. It didn't all go as planned, but in the end, the result was there: Buu disappeared and you helped with that. Now the universe is at peace."

He knelt down and ends up tapping the shoulder of East Supreme Kai.

"Come on, don't worry about it for so little!"

In another situation, Shin would be embarrassed: Goku comforted him as we did with a kid – and he hated being taken for a child. However, his spirit was too tired to take offence. Instead of it, he got up in turn and said:

"You're right, I shouldn't be worrying about it for so little."

"Does that mean you are better?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine now."

He took one last look at the lake before slighting.

"I'm suppose I should go apologize to the Great Lord Kai…"

Goku understood his reticence. He could imagine what Old Kai was going to say, rebuking this poor East Supreme Kai. He could only sympathise, even if Shin could not escape it.

"Goku? You come?"

East Supreme Kai had already move away, in the direction of the Great Lord Kai.

"I come!"

He joined him in a few strides and walked by his side, his hands behind his neck.

"By the bye… When you came to earth… Have you had time to visit?"

"Not at all. I had more important to do. Why?"

"Well, in that case, why don't you come and vacation on earth? You'll see, you'll like it!"

East Supreme Kai stopped and looked at Goku confusedly.

"Vacation? What is that?"

Goku blinked and felt his jaw drop.

"WHAT?"

In a flash, he leaned dangerously towards the little god, who jumped.

"You don't know what a vacation is? You never took a break in your life?"

"I-I'm a god, Goku. I can't afford to… take a break."

"Oh yes, you can! We will remedy this. You're going to take a vacation on earth and you'll love it!"

"O-Okay..."

* * *

**I find a possibility of friendship between Goku and Shin very interesting. I already found their rare interactions in the manga very pleasant, so…**


End file.
